Don't Play With Fire
by kdo xx forever
Summary: One day Malfoy visits Ginny in the library..They should both know not to play with fire... DracoGinny, M to be safe. R & R!


**Don't Play With Fire**

**Authors Note: Slightly AU—no reference to HBP. Anyway this is my first Ginny/Draco fic and I hope you all like it! PLEASE REVIEW by the way!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

---------------------------------

Rain pelted loudly against the library windows, sounding more like rocks being thrown than anything.

A girl of about sixteen let out a deep sigh as she wistfully gazed out the window. Her fiery red hair fell in soft curls down her back, whilst her bright eyes lingered at a spot of the sky, silently praying for the rain to stop. This would of course offer her reason to leave the History of Magic essay she must complete, and go outside.

Tall bookcases surrounded her, as if to block off everyone until she'd finished her given assignment.

This girl of course, was Ginevra Weasley.

Letting out another impatient sigh, Ginny reluctantly tore her eyes back to her paper. She'd written exactly four words so far at the top of her page:

Ginny Weasley Goblin Rebellions 

Groaning loudly, she let out a frustrated huff and threw her quill down, (also successfully receiving a sharp glare from Madam Pince).

Among other things, she just couldn't get her mind off things…_some_thing…oh, alright, then—some_one_.

It just so happened that, this _someone _hated her brother and one of her best friends (once crush). And the feeling, of course, was mutual.

She knew it could never happen between the two of them. And she actually sort of _didn't _want anything to happen between them. It's just they have two totally separate worlds. Him with his pureblood mania, and her—the blood traitor. But Ginny did actually believe he had a heart…somewhere. Someone just needed to find it for him. He just hid behind his father's stature as a Death Eater. It's not as if he could actually kill someone. He just needed everyone else to think he was the 'Big Bad'. Of course to her, he would always just be the 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret'.

To make matters worse there was the whole Gryffindor / Slytherin thing, which would already be bad enough but—Malfoy? Ron and Harry would surely kill him…or at least attempt too.

Ginny was just so attracted to him. I mean, you can't help attraction right? It's just there. And he was so tall and mysterious, not to mention one of the damn finest guys in all of Hogwarts! She absolutely loathed the fact that she couldn't shut out her own thoughts. Everything would simply be much easier, if she didn't go around all day with his face stuck like a picture in her mind!

Rubbing her temples, she jumped as she was brought out of her reverie by a voice. Not just _a _voice of course. _His _voice. That low, smooth, sexy—okay, she needed to stop thinking now.

"Nice day, don't you think Weasel?" he asked, plopping down in a chair across from her, and gesturing out the window at the black, rumbling clouds.

Ginny looked up, a scowl covering her features, although at the same time, her heart was fluttering. Momentarily glancing over to Madam Pince's office, she sighed. The _one _time you actually wanted Madam Pince around to glare at someone, she isn't there.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, her eyes looking tetchily up at him. She was irritated with him. He _had _interrupted her thoughts. Of course, it made matters worse that the thoughts were about him.

A smirk played around his lips, teasing her. "Who said I wanted anything?"

"Why are you here, then?" she growled seethingly, trying her hardest to make annoyance evident on her face.

Malfoy lifted an eyebrow, his (for once) un-gelled bleached hair falling gracefully into his eyes.

"Unless you haven't noticed, Weasley, this is a public library—"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean that!" She snapped, glaring up at him. "I meant what are you doing here—at this table, sitting by and talking to me?"

He shrugged with one shoulder. "Thought I'd drop in to say hello..." came his feeble reply.

She almost laughed. Rolling her attempt at an essay up, she stuffed it in her school bag along with her quill and color-changing ink.

"Well considering that you never just 'drop in to say hello' I highly doubt it." She stated scathingly. Standing up, she lifted her bag over her shoulder and proceeded to move away from the table.

Unfortunately, he was too quick for her (damn seeker reflexes! Of course those reflexes had never won him a game against Gryffindor…).

He slammed an arm in front of her, so that his hand rested on a bookcase behind her, blocking her way. Slowly turning to face him again, Ginny took out her wand, and pointed it at his face. How dare he even think about stopping her? What was he going to do anyhow?

"Unless you fancy having flying bogies attack you, I'd advise you to move, Malfoy." She warned menacingly, her face blazing.

Ginny's blazing look faltered for a moment, as he took a step towards her, now so close she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I'm not afraid of you Weasley..." he whispered dangerously, causing her heart to thump furiously in her chest. God, how damn sexy could one guy be? Unconsciously lowering her wand a fraction, tingles ran up and down her spine and her stomach burned as if on fire.

As her auburn eyes met his gray ones, it seemed as if they could see right through her, for the next words he said were exactly how she felt.

"You know you want me…" he murmured, his voice oddly low and sultry.

'_How did he know?—uh, I mean…nuh-uh!'_

Taking a step back, so that her body was pressed against the bookcase, she accidentally dropped the wand, cursing herself as she did so for it was out of her reach.

Her red lips were slightly parted, and her breath was coming quickly. "N-no I don't…" she shakily retorted, annoyed that he made her feel so weak. Like her legs were like jelly.

Malfoy smirked, closing the space between them, their bodies now pressed so close together they seemed to be only one person.

"What? I missed that..." he teased, as he moved his hand to lightly touch her cheek.

Closing her eyes for a moment, her cheek felt as if it was on fire, where his hand layed. Opening her eyes again, her schoolbag slowly slipped off her shoulder, next to her forgotten wand.

Settling her hands on her hips she looked up at him, defiance evident in her chin.

"I said, 'No I don't!'" she replied, her voice louder this time.

Moving his arm around hers, so that it was now around her waist, he bent close to her ear, lying soft suckles and kisses on it.

"You sure?" he mumbled, teasing her.

Ginny's arms had somehow found their way around his neck. "Y-yes, I'm sure!" she stuttered, doing her best not to gasp out of surprise.

Instead of leaving her the hell alone, he only put on that annoyingly cocky smirk, and moved to her neck.

"Don't play with fire, Malfoy..." she growled warningly, her voice low and husky, as she bit back a moan.

"Or what? I'll get burned?" he taunted her, sliding his hand down the side of her body and resting on her hip.

He was now planting soft kisses on her collarbone, and it was seriously melting her. How was this happening? He hated her—she hated him—their friends hated each other. But—oh, wow…this felt really good…

Maybe she should just—give in..

"Malfoy…" she breathed suddenly.

He tore his lips away from her neck and looked at her for a second. She wasn't quite sure how it happened—but in a moment he had her hoisted up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was pressed between him and the bookshelves and they were kissing.

Ginny tangled her hands in his hair, her lips moving roughly against his. She knew it was wrong. They both knew they shouldn't be doing this. She just couldn't stop...he was just so—addicting was the word.

Her body gave a small shudder as something warm and wet pushed through her mouth, exploring every part of it.

Giving a small gasp, Ginny pushed her hips unwillingly forward, in turn receiving a low grunt from Malfoy.

Breaking away for a moment, a smirk on her lips, she innocently looked at him. "What's wrong Ferret Boy? Can't handle me?" she taunted, her chest heaving, her lips swollen, and her eyes filled with heated desire.

With a growl, he lifted her up, turned around and roughly laid her down on a table, before climbing on top of her.

Positioning himself so that he was in-between her legs, he leaned down again, while his hand dipped under her shirt to rest on the soft skin of her stomach.

Her moan was stifled as he crashed his lips against hers once more.

Ginny's senses swirled as his hand moved up to cup her breast. Her whole body once again filled with heat and desire. She'd never felt like this before. Never this—passionate.

Her hands began running over his shoulders, down his chest, and over his stomach until she reached the top of his pants.

Teasingly she played with his belt buckle, quite enjoying the sounds she caused him to make as they kissed.

Just as she let out a moan—he broke apart from her.

"Fire for fire, Weasley..." he breathed in her ear, before I was over. He lifted himself off her and strode out of the library, with the faintest of smirks on his face.

Ginny just stared after him for a moment, her breathing heavy and shallow, her lips red and swollen, and her hair and clothes disheveled, before a smirk flitted over her own lips.

"I s'pose that's a challenge then…"

------------------------------------

It was raining again. Just as hard. Just as loud. Just like it was _that _day. Ginny's mind swam with images of him. Him pressing her against the bookcases, on the table. How warm he was. His smell. How his body seemed to fit absolutely perfect against hers.

But she couldn't get his words out of her head—"Fire for fire, Weasley."

With a sigh, Ginny stood up from her current place in front of the Gryffindor fire. She had to clear her head. She knew just the place to go.

Glancing around the empty common room, she rushed upstairs into the boys' dorms and grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak. He surely shouldn't mind if she used it for a bit.

Hurrying back down the steps, she threw the cloak around her and headed out of the portrait hole.

Walking slowly down the whole, she passed a group of chattering girls who looked rather scared when she yelled at them to 'get the hell out of her way'.

With a sigh of relief she finally reached the room she wanted to. Walking past the wall three times, with her eyes closed she thought 'I need a place to think, I need a place to think, I need a place to think'.

Opening her eyes, she looked in front of her to see a door appear. With a smile, she turned the brass doorknob and walked into the room, at the same time pulling the cloak off her.

Ginny grinned as the door slammed shut…just the person she wanted to see.

That blond head turned around in his chair, a smirk falling into place. "Weasley." Malfoy stated simply.

"Malfoy..." she replied, walking up to him letting the cloak fall to the ground.

Without another word, she was on top of him, kissing him deeply. She had missed his taste. The taste of something sweet but—dark too. She couldn't stay away from him.

His arms wound their way around her waist pulling her, if possible, even closer to him.

Without much thought, Ginny began rocking her hips against his causing him to make a low moan.

He broke apart from her, that smirk still on his face. "Don't play with fire, Weasley..." he taunted, remembering her words from the week before.

"Fire for fire, Malfoy." She murmured teasingly. "Anyways… maybe I want to burn..." she whispered, her lips finding his once more.

------------------------------------

**Authors Note: Hey yall I hope you enjoyed this story! Another crappy time . Oh well, you can all love this one while I go work on awith my L/J fic Ron/Hermione one! Please REVIEW!**

**Luv yall!**

**Riley**


End file.
